1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing mechanisms, and particularly, to a fixing mechanism for a battery and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a wireless keyboard, a wireless touchpad, a remote control, and the like, usually includes a battery to provide electrical power. These electronic devices need a fixing mechanism to position and fix the battery in the electronic devices.
A typical fixing mechanism for mounting the battery inside the electronic device, includes a channel defined in the electronic device, a resilient member, a first fixing member, and a second fixing member. The channel is elongated and columnar in shape. The channel includes two opposite openings at the two ends of the channel. The first fixing member and the second fixing members are correspondingly fixed to the two ends of the channel to seal the two openings, so as to receive the battery in the channel. The second fixing member is electrical conductive. A negative electrode of the battery is in contact with the second fixing member. The resilient member is resisted between a positive electrode of the battery and the first fixing member. However, the resilient member tends to be easily deformed by an external force to contact with an electrically conductive inner surface of the channel. This may cause a short circuit that might shut down the battery, or cause an electrical hazard.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.